Seras mi Aprendiz
by RisaTouya
Summary: Tu vida toma giros enormes, ya no estas sola como antes, eres feliz, pero por una apuesta tu vida se pone mas interesante, al encontrarte como una Herbívora que esta preparada para comer carne, el te toma como aprendiz.
1. Chapter 1

_****Hola Hola Soy Debby (?) & les traigo este fic, que trata sobre otra historia que escribí, que elimine por que se me ocurrieron otras cosas & quería hacerlo de nuevo ouo así que si les gusta Enjoy! _

_**Aclaraciones: **Esta es solo una historia, no tiene fines lucros(?) & parte fue un sueño de una amiga mía con un personaje de khr xD_

_**Advertencias: **Lectoraxpersonaje - **OOC (Aun no soy buena con sus personalidades, pero hago lo mejor posible así que no me maten onegai(?) ) **- Cuando digo **c/o** significa Color de ojos, Cuando **T/N** quiere decir Tu nombre._

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece es de nuestra idola Mangaka ©** Akira Amano. **  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Serás mi aprendiz.<strong>_

_~Fue lo único que te dijo al ver tu potencial, aceptaste, no por miedo ~_

~_Así comenzó todo~_

Eras Mafiosa, es normal que tuvieras tantos enemigos, hasta tal punto de llegar a matar, pero eras una mafiosa sin "familia", al ser chica todos te rechazaban. "Una chica es débil para ser de la mafia, anda a cocinar galletas" era una de las frases mas normales que escuchabas & que pasaban por tu mente, que podías hacer, eras una chica & no te dejaban mostrar tu instinto asesino & menos tus habilidades, pero sabías que habían mafiosos que buscaban talento, talento asesino que tu tenías, & así llego Varia a tu humilde casa –mansión que por ahí robaste-.

Sentiste como hicieron volar tu puerta, sentiste un horrible rugido algo parecido a un "Vroooooooooooooooooooooooi!" no supiste si era una bomba o algo por el estilo, pero aun así seguías en tu asiento viendo la tv.

-Por dios que molesto… -dices mientras cambias de canal comiendo algunas palomitas, poco te importo que entraran a robar a tu casa, o eso pensabas-

Pronto viste que frente la tv se puso un chico de cabellos largos & plateados, levantaste la viste para ver su rostro tenia una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Vroooi! Tú eres basura, pero si eres solo una mocosa… con razón no te aceptan –soltó una carcajada mientras tu lo mirabas con odio con tus ojos c/o-

-¿& tu quien eres?... –dijiste suave sin perder la compostura tomaste unas palomitas & seguiste comiendo- oye, ¿puedes ponerte un poco mas allá? No contemplo bien tus hermosos ojos –sonreíste mientras este un poco sonrojado se corría, tu solo miraste la tv mientras decían el ganador de un concurso- El hizo trampa como tan ciegos –suspiraste olvidando al chico-

-¡Vroooi estúpida mujer! –Dijo mientras te apunta con su espada-¿¡acaso no sabes quien esta en frente tus ojos! –apunta hacia atrás con la misma-

Solo miraste hacia atrás suavemente, miraste cinco chicos seis con el señor Vrooi, levantaste una ceja, te levantaste & los miraste, ladeaste tu rostro hacia un lado tiernamente.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?... –dijiste mientras unos cuchillos pasaban por tu mejilla, tocaste esta viendo tu sangre-

-Parece que alguien se emociono al ver la sangre de la basura –sonrío el señor vrooi, así que miraste como un rubio que ocultaba sus ojos se reía de forma extraña, el sin duda fue el que te corto el rostro-

-Shishishi~ -río el joven príncipe, aunque sus ojos se ocultaban sabías que te miraba de una forma que te dio escalofríos-

¿Es que acá todos se ríen o gritan raro?...-te preguntaste a ti misma mirando a los demás, todos eran raros- shishishi para ti también –dijiste sin saber que mas decir, luego viste a un chico que tenía un extraño mechón color verde, te miraba con una sonrisa, dijiste a ti misma "el es gay" luego miraste a un bebe flotando, aguantaste una carcajada, era gracioso, un poco ¿no? Luego miraste al príncipe de nuevo, "no se que decir de el pero al parecer le gustan las rayas & la sangre" después miraste a un chico alto con extraño peinado, tenía unas paraguas a la espalda ¿paraguas? Aguantaste la risa otra vez. Pensaste en el señor Vrooi, su gran grito casi te hace sangrar los oídos pero parecía buena persona además de apuesto. Por fin llegaste al que mas te llamo la atención "el es el jefe" dijiste para ti, lo miraste detenidamente, su mirada de odio era carmesí.

-Oye tu, basura –te llamo el susodicho- no te necesitamos pero vendrás con nosotros ahora –dijo con una voz tan decidida que casi sales corriendo pero no lo hiciste-

-¿Por qué? –Preguntaste mirando, desobedeciendo sus ordenes- & no soy basura –dijiste acordándote de cómo te trataban- ¿son mafiosos? –una suave sonrisa curso tu rostro, eso se ponía interesante, si no era por venganza era por sicario, eso te "gustaba"-

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

No sabes como, pero paso, ahí estabas atada a una silla con algunos moretones & tus ropas todas destruidas.

-Mierd… -sonreíste mirando el suelo de la mansión de los varia- fue una gran pelea… -suspiraste mirando el suelo, estabas sola- ¿debería irme?... ¿escapar? Pero es que prometí… "si me vences, iré contigo" ¡Pero no pensé que atacarían todos! –aun así no habías peleado mucho, alguien te pego en el cuello & caíste al suelo desmayada- Ahora… a esperar –suspiraste mirando al frente, la puerta se abrió & todos los miembros estaban ahí sonriendo-

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

Después de ese desafortunado encuentro, te volviste la "Guadiana de la nube", aunque según Xarxus, digo Boss dijo que no te necesitaban, sabes que ellos te necesitan de alguna forma. Desde ese día, las cosas cambiaron, tenías que ser la muñeca de pruebas de Lussuria, quería ser diseñador & no tenía modelos, tu eras perfecta a sus ojos, Tenías que ayudar a las sirvientas de la casa, las pobres tenían miedo, & además cuidar al que el "príncipe" no matara a alguna –o al menos a ti- por otro lado Squalo, si el señor vrooi, no te dejaba salir a ninguna parte, no podías tener "vida social" con otros mafiosos, ¿ por que? Aun no lo sabes, solo sabes que cada vez que sales tienes 24 o mas llamadas perdidas de el, & muchos mensajes que decían si estabas pedida, o si te habían lastimado. Habían ya pasado meses con ellos, tu vida cambio, pero estabas feliz, por que tenías "familia".

-¿Oh no lo sabías T/N? –Sonríe Lussuria al ver tu rostro de confusión- El Boss iba a ser el Decimo Vongola pero… -suspira-

-¿Pero? Si el es muy fuerte… además tiene la llama, & es hijo del noveno –dijiste ladeando tu rostro tiernamente, acto que todos odiaban pero a la vez amaban-

-Es que tenía competencia –sonrío suave-

-El mocoso ese –dijo Squalo uniéndose a la conversación-¿Tsunayoshi se llamaba? –dijo mirando a Belphegor- Ahora el es el Decimo Vongola, no cabe duda –dice mirándote-

-Oh~ -sonreíste- así que les patearon el trasero a todos ustedes –reíste suavemente mientras recibías gritos, cuchillas & un vaso de vodka que voló por encima de tu cabeza- Esta bien esta bien, disculpen –sonreíste suave & pensaste "verdaderamente creo que les dieron una paliza"-

-¡Si tu hubieras estado ahí, también te habrían aplastado T/N! –dijo Squalo apuntándote, mientras sonreía-

-Es cierto, esos chicos aun siendo mocosos de 14 a 15 años como tu, son fuertes –dijo Mammon- perdimos mucho dinero ¿sabes?

-Así que tu también Mammon-sempai… -dices algo sorprendida, para ti Mammon era como una inspiración ya que tu también además de llama nube, tenías niebla & entrenabas para ilusionista- vaya… me gustaría conocerlos –sonreíste mirando tu anillo-

-Shishishishi… ¿una apuesta? –El príncipe rugió, mientras jugaba con su cuchillo- ¿Quieres conocerlos? Pero… tendrás que luchar con el guardián de la nube, si ganas te respetaremos…

-Espera, ¿acaso no me respetan? –Dices interrumpiendo, todos asienten, haciéndote saber que no te respetaban para nada, tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas cosa que Squalo intenta evitar-

-Te respetaremos –retoma el príncipe destripador- Pero si no te daremos un castigo shishishi~

-Esto huele a dinero –dijo Mammon siempre oculto pero sonreía por dentro-

-Já~ -dijiste mientras te levantabas, no estabas llorando ni nada por el estilo, cosa que a Squalo enojo & alivio a la vez- me parece bien –tomaste tu arma & miraste a Belphegor con tus ojos c/o que inspiraban dulzura pero profundidad de confusión - entonces nos vamos a Japón –dijiste sonriendo, estas confiada, eso será demasiado fácil, si el guardián de la nube solo lucho contra un pedazo de metal como mosca**_-_**

* * *

><p><em>Hola Hola Gracias por leer &amp; llegar hasta acá abajo! <em>

_Este no es mi primer fic, pero sigue siendo horrible TTwTT pero bueno no me maten ni golpeen D:, como ya dije este es un sueño de una amiga, esta parte no, esta parte la invento mi cabeza loca :B _

_Bueno les diré como seguirá esto si es que una chica lee D: & quiere que lo siga xD _

_Me deben decir que tipo de arma quieren que ustedes tengan, poderes o alguna habilidad en especial ouo, si muchas leen -ojala(?)- decidiré por votos, si desean quedar con algún chico en especial díganlo & lo tendré en mente, aunque yo ya quiera a uno ¬w¬ xDD ok no (?)_

_Gracias por todo & por favor déjame un Review! allá a bajito mitte mitte TT^TT _

_Ya viste? ouo re molesta lol  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola!~ Soy Debby nuevamente ouo -en su nick es risa- como quieran llamarme lol, disculpen por actualizar tan... tarde xD es que bueno estaba escribiéndolo pero después salio Mario kart wii... & pase tardes enteras e_é con el xD así que recién me desocupe xD si soy irresponsable lo se xD lo siento uwu_

_**Respuestas a los review!(?)**_

_**Hibari Hanabi: **Hola ouo Considero que la Hoz, guardaña son muy buenas armas *O* considerare eso ouo así que voy a buscar un diseño de guardaña por ahí, si deseas cambiar de arma solo dilo xD, creo que todas no entendieron lo del chico lol XD es que soy mala(?) escribiendo XD pero es como si tu te llegas a enamorar de uno de los personajes cual sería xD algo así -w- bye gracias por leer :B_

_**Camila: **Hola Camila-chan ouo otro punto para la hoz xD & lo del chico, si tu personaje se llegara a enamorar, de cual seria a eso me refiero supongo lol xDD lo siento uwu gracias por leer!_

_**Nagi Hatsune: **Hola Nagi-chan ouo gracias por leer! acá va la continuación -w-_

_**Artemis: **Hola~ gracias por leer *O* acá esta la continuación_

_**Jassi-Blur13: **Jassi-chan!~ hola ouo ya respondí tu review pero igual te puse por que ... nose lol xD pero bueno Yamamoto en esta historia va dedicado a ti ouo XD _

_**Aclaraciones: **Esta es solo una historia, sin fines de lucro & solo para entretener, como lo dije antes, parte de la historia es un sueño de Manita ouo _

_**Advertencias: **LectoraxPersonaje - **OOC (aun no soy buena TTwTT) **- Cuando **T/N **quiere decir tu nombre~_

__**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece es de nuestra idola Mangaka ©** Akira Amano. **__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Llegada a Japón.<strong>_

_~No era tu intención, tus palabras & sonrisas fueron verdaderas~_

El viaje a Japón fue largo –por que el grupito de asesinos- no paraban de pelear, sea por el cabello de Squalo o por que el Príncipe se "aburría" pero de todos modos tu solamente te pusiste tus audífonos & te perdiste en tu música, nadie te molestaba & el tiempo paso volando para ti. Al llegar te dijeron claro las reglas:

"Tendrás como menos una semana, para que busques alojamiento –ya que tu hermosa familia tan dedicada no se preocupo ni de donde dormirías mientras ellos se hospedan en un hotel con aguas termales- segundo, para cuando tu batalla este lista debes llamarlos, según Squalo para venir con ambulancias & tener listos los castigos de la apuesta –si todos ellos confiaban mucho en ti- & por ultimo que no anduvieras de vaga ni haciéndote la linda con los Vongola.

Te fuiste muy temprano para que no te dieran mas sermones, aspiraste el aire de la gloriosa Namimori, tomaste tus maletas, & tu arma que seguía guardada, se veía algo pesada, pero no era nada comparado con tu fuerza. Después de buscar el alojamiento, te sacaste el uniforme de Varia, no querías asustar a los guardianes antes de conocerlos, así que te vestiste como chica "normal".

-Quiero conocer a los guardianes antes que mi victima –dijiste mientras te peinabas viendo una lista que te dejo Lussuria- Veamos… Lussuria lucho contra… -seguiste los puntos hacia al lado del susodicho- Ryohei Sasagawa –sonreíste mientras salías de la habitación- según me dijeron que practica boxeo, así que quizás a estas horas, este corriendo por las calles, entrenando –te fuiste cerca la escuela Namimori, a ver si encontrabas a Ryohei, cuando pensaste que no encontrarías a nadie, sentiste como un chico gritaba "¡Cuidado, al extremo!" miraste hacia donde venía la voz, cuando te diste cuenta estabas en medio de la huella, un auto iba hacia a ti a gran velocidad, no te asustaste ni nada, solo lo esquivaste de un salto, miraste el auto con un poco de odio-

-¿Acaso no me vio? –pensaste en muchas razones por las cuales casi te atropellan, luego miraste como un chico te quitaba de ese lugar tan peligroso- Oye…

-¡Debes tener mas cuidado al extremo! –dijo el chico gritándote como si fuera tu padre, te tomo de los hombros & cambio de tema inesperadamente- pero eso ya no importa, vi tu súper salto, ¡Te unirás a mi club de boxeo!

-Eh?... –primero asimilaste lo que dijo- ¿Boxeo?... –miraste mientras el asiente & se cruzaba de brazos, viste en su mano el anillo, si era el anillo Vongola del sol, sin duda era el- ¿Tu eres Ryohei-kun verdad? –sonreíste mientras el asentía gritando cosas que no entendiste- Me llamo T/N, me gustaría unirme… pero no se como boxear –mentías un poco, los golpes eran peor de los de Gola mosca-

-¡No importa! ¡Yo te enseñare al extremo! –Dijo mientras que en unos segundos te llevo a un tipo de parque, miraste asombrada, Japón era muy hermoso- Ahora ¡Ah golpearnos al extremo! –Dijo sin tacto, no le importo si eras mujer o si eras más pequeña-

-Eh… si si –dijiste tapándote como pudiste con tus brazos- p-pero… -viste como llegaba un golpe a tu rostro, no lo lograste esquivar pero lo bloqueaste- ¡E-espera! –dijiste asustada mientras lazaste un golpe al aire, sin darte cuenta le diste en el rostro sin medir tu fuerza, el salió volando mientras se resbalaba, cayo en unas cajas con clavos que ni sabias por que estaba ahí, luego rodo por el suelo mientras unas ramas de arboles le caían encima- Auch… -dijiste mirando con una gotita de sudor en la sien- eh… creo que no me uniré jajá… -retrocediste- Hasta luego Ryohei-kun~ -te fuiste corriendo como pudiste, te fuiste a tu habitación, ya había sido mucho por hoy, mejor seguirías al otro día-

Mientras Ryohei:

-¡No lo recuerdo al extremo! –dijo el boxeador mirando a Kyoko & los demás guardianes-

-Pero Nii-chan… -Kyoko estaba muy preocupada, su hermano había sido encontrado con la nariz rota & muchos rasguños –además de clavos por todos lados-

-T-tranquila Kyoko-chan, seguro fue un accidente –dijo Tsuna calmando a su amada-

-Juudaime, ¿no cree esto raro? Después de la batalla de… zumo –a Kyoko no había de preocuparla mas de la cuenta- están pasando cosas raras, ¿no habrá sido alguien quien le hizo esto al cabeza de césped?

-¡Cállate Cabeza de Pulpo! –Grito Ryohei- pero recuerdo que estaba con alguien, pero no recuerdo quien –dijo sobándose la cabeza-

-¡Tsuna-kun! Ustedes también deben tener cuidado –dijo mirando algo triste a Tsuna, el asintió mientras la calmaba-

Todos se quedaron pensando en que fue, hasta que todos se fueron a casa.

Ya te alistabas para conocer al segundo guardián, aunque el primero quedara hecho mierda, fuiste mas entusiasta intensando no cometer el mismo error.

-Ahora toca Squalo –viste la lista de Lussuria, siguiendo los puntos- Yamamoto Takeshi, el también es deportista, juega beisbol & tiene un puesto de sushi –sonreíste mientras te encaminabas a todos los puestos de sushi- Hace tanta calor… -dijiste mientras solo llevabas dos puestos & quedaban cientos mas- No tengo mas pistas… -te fuiste a un parque de columpios, te sentaste en uno sin moverlo- maldita s… -dijiste mientras te llegaba una pelota a la cabeza que casi te saca los ojos- p-pero que… -dijiste algo adolorida, miraste hacia atrás, un chico guapo, alto & moreno venía por aquella pelota de beisbol-

-¡Lo siento mucho! –Dijo el chico apenado mientras reía suave- ¿oye no has visto por aquí un chico con afro vestido de vaca? –Dijo riendo mientras se rascaba la nuca-

-N-no… -te imaginaste una vaca con afro, fue estúpido pero soltaste una risita suave-

- Que mal… -dijo mientras aun tenía esa hermosa sonrisa, se sentó en el otro columpio- no tengo mas opción de esperar acá –dijo riendo- lo siento por lo de antes, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- T/N… mucho gusto –sonreíste estirando tu mano-

-Yamamoto Takeshi, pero llámame Takeshi si quieres –rió el chico tomando tu mano, viste el anillo sin duda era el Vongola de la lluvia-

-Esta bien Takeshi-kun –reíste, el dolor en tu cabeza valió la pena-

- ¿Oye por que no te columpias? –dijo mientras se columpiaba un poco-

-E-es que bueno…

-¿Te dan miedo las alturas? –dijo algo sorprendido mientras sonreía aun-

-N-no no es eso… -dijiste mientras pensabas que para el no había dolor que quitara su sonrisa-

-No seas vergonzosa –rió mientras se columpiaba mas fuerte- Debes tenerle miedo o no sabes –dijo mientras te miraba provocándote-

-¡No! –dijiste mientras le mirabas, le hiciste un desprecio avergonzada & te comenzaste a columpiar-

Pasaron horas en que se columpiaban juntos echando competencia, no perderías por nada del mundo, no no no, el debía saber quien era el rey, reina dices.

-Oye… te ves algo mal… estas verde… o morada… -dijo el mientras ya terminaban de columpiarse- ¿estas bien? ¡Ah! ¡Te mareas en los columpios! –Rió como si fuera muy gracioso-

-T-te diste cuenta muy tarde… -dijiste mientras te aguantabas las ganas de vomitar- C-creo que yo me voy… -dijiste levantándote apenas, te fuiste tambaleándote-

-¡O-oye espera yo te llevo! –dijo yendo tras de ti, te toco el hombro & caíste casi muerta al suelo-

Despertaste en una habitación, miraste a todos lados encontrándote con la mirada del moreno.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No sabía que te mareabas! –Dijo con un tono algo tonto, mientras reía sobándose su sien-

-N-no te preocupes… -dijiste algo avergonzada- ¿Dónde estoy? –dijiste mirando a tu alrededor-

-Estas en mi casa –te ayudo a levantarte mientras en su rostro seguía su radiante sonrisa- Para compensarte ¿quieres comer sushi con migo? –te dijo invitándote-

Tus ojos se iluminaron, desde que llegaste a Japón querías comer de ese sushi que tanto hablaban todos –varia por su puesto-.

-¡Claro! –dijiste mientras le sonreíste con tus parpados cerrados-

El solo se rió sonrojado, & te llevo al puesto, conociste a su padre & pasaste tiempo entre ellos, el padre de Takeshi pensó que eras la novia de el, por supuesto tu solo te sonrojaste sin saber que decir mientras el moreno aclaraba todo a su padre. Fue un momento agradable, el sushi estaba esquicito & cuando menos te lo esperabas te estabas quedando dormida.

-Creo que tu "amiga" ya no resiste mas Takeshi –dijo Papá-

Si después de tanto tiempo también lo llamabas "Papá".

-Eso creo, & deja eso de "amiga" –dijo riéndose mientras te picaba la cabeza-

-Creo que ahora si me voy –dijiste sonriendo bostezaste suavemente mientras te levantabas de tu asiento- Muchas Gracias por el Sushi Papá, estuvo estupendo –dijiste haciendo unas de esas reverencias japonesas tan raras-

-De nada T/N-chan pero, ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir? –dijo radiante mientras te miraba-

-Oh ¡Es buena idea! –Dijo takeshi- vamos ¡quédate! –Dijo tomándote del brazo-

-suspiraste- esta bien~ -dijiste mientras te caías de sueño en sus brazos-

Al otro día te despertaste a las 05:00 am por cosas que pasan, te fuiste antes de que padre e hijo se despertaran.

-Oye Papá, ¿no sabes donde esta T/N? –Dijo el moreno saliendo de la habitación que te habían asignado-

-¿Eh? No no –dijo cocinando en la cocina- quizás se asusto & se fue –dijo riéndose-

-¡Papá! –Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa- la iré a buscar –dijo sin más, salió a buscarte sin tener éxito-

Estabas en tu hotel bañándote, solo pensaste en que si Squalo se enteraba, se enojara & te hará basura ya que "no podías andar de vaga". Suspiraste, no había que perder tiempo, te quedaban solo unos días & tenías que conocer a otro guardián.

-Veamos El lame botas del boss fue contra… Lambo –dijiste suspirando- es un niño de 5 años creo… bueno no creo poder hacer mucho –reíste mientras te fuiste a buscar al tal Lambo bovino-

Fuiste a todas las heladerías & no encontrabas a ningún niño de 5 años con el anillo, suspiraste mientras te ibas, de repente ibas caminando mirando el suelo desilusionada, hasta que chocaste con alguien.

-¡Hahi! –dijo la chica con la que chocaste-

-¿A-ají?... –dijiste sin entender su expresión de todos modos eras italiana & no entendías mucho a los japoneses- L-lo siento mucho –dijiste levantando a la chica del suelo-

-N-no te preocupes-desu –dijo sonriente una hermosa chica de ojos chocolate, te miro & se sonrojo- ¡Hahi! ¡Eres extranjera! ¡Que linda eres-desu!

-G-gracias –dijiste mirándole sorprendida- me llamo T/N ¿& tu?

-¡M-miura Haru! –dijo haciendo una reverencia torpemente mientras por detrás llegaba un niño con afro & vestido de vaca-

-¡Haru! –Dijo llorando el pequeño, llenando de mucosidad su traje-

-¡Hahi! ¿Que te paso Lambo-chan? –dijo ella levantándolo-

Miraste al pequeño chico –pensaste que estabas ciega- no podía ser el, era un llorón –tierno- pero estúpido, aun así se llamaba lambo, luego viste que de su afro sacaba un especie de tubo rosado, una gotita de sudor salió de tu cabeza, ¿Cómo tiene un tubo en su pequeña cabeza?, cuando estabas distraída con ese tubo que al parecer era una bazooka, se disparo a si mismo, apareciendo en su lugar un apuesto joven de ojos verdes & camisa de vaca.

-Hola Señorita Haru –dijo el joven con una sonrisa seductora a Haru-

-¡Hahi! ¡Es el pervertido! –se fue corriendo mientras lambo la quedaba mirando-

-No entiendo aun que pasa con la hermosa Haru –dijo lamentándose, luego te miro- ¿es usted amiga de Haru? –dijo inclinándose caballerosamente- Soy Lambo Bovino mucho gusto – por alguna razón cuando le ibas a responder, desapareció en una cortina de humo, en su lugar salió el pequeño chico de 5 años- ¿eh?

-¿Lambo-kun? –Dijiste sorprendida, te agachaste a su altura-

- Si, ¡Yo soy el súper Lambo! –Dijo arrogante mientras te miraba, en su cabeza relucía el anillo Vongola-

-S-si… -dijiste algo apenada, reíste en tus adentros, el era un buen chico aun así-

-O-oye chica misteriosa… quiero hacer pis… -dijo con los ojos llorosos & aguantándose las ganas-

-¡Eh! –Dijiste asustada- y-yo... ¡a-acá no puedes! –Dijiste tomándolo en brazos llevándolo a un baño-

Después de llevarlo al baño el súper Lambo tenía hambre, así que fuiste a gastar dinero por comida, no sabes como pero comía mas de la cuenta, se comió dos platos llenos de comida, mas tres vasos de helado.

-L-lambo-kun te enfermaras… -dijiste mirando como comía mientras tu solo tomabas agua, sin duda te dolía la billetera-

-¡Niajajajajajaja! Lambo-san no se enferma, ¡Lambo-san es invencible! –Dijo muy confiado mientras comía helado-

Suspiraste, pasaron horas con el, aunque era un glotón, te gustaba hablar con el & además el chico bovino ya te tenía confianza eras su Nee-chan ya que tu nombre no lo sabía pronunciar bien. Unas horas después Lambo estaba enfermo, era de esperarse, por eso lo fuiste a dejar a la casa de Miura, lo dejaste en un canastito como bebé abandonado frente a su casa, no quería que te regañaran cuando habías perdido tanto dinero –ahora si Mammon te iba a hacer mierda-

-¡Hahi! ¡Lambo-chan! –tomo a lambo en brazos- ¿p-por que lloras-desu?

-¡Me duele la panza! –lloraba el niño a cantaros, así Haru-chan lo llevo al hospital, fue cuando los Vongola se reunieron de nuevo en el hospital-

-¡Lo sabía Juudaime! –Dijo Gokudera convencido- esto es un complot, de seguro quieren incapacitarnos de a uno para robar los anillos que ganamos en la batalla de… ¡zumo! –dijo mirando a Haru & Kyoko-

-Gokudera-kun… -dijo algo asustado Tsuna- ¿pero por que aun no nos atacan a nosotros aun? -dijo el intentando descartar la idea-

-¡Por que primero quieren eliminar a los débiles! ¡Como al cabeza de césped & la vaca estúpida! –dijo mas que convencido-

-¡Que dijiste Cabeza de pulpo! –Dijo Ryohei mas recuperado-

Así empezó otra pelea, sacando mas de una conclusión & todas erróneas, de todos modos era extraño, pero Lambo al parecer se quedo dormido & no aclaro las dudas de todos.

Ya habías conocido 3 guardianes, faltaban aun & no te quedaba tiempo, por lo que quisiste apurar las cosas, te levantaste muy temprano & te vestiste como siempre.

-Tengo sueño… -ibas caminando por las calles de namimori viendo el papel- Nuestro príncipe encantado fue contra… Gokudera Hayato –pensaste un rato- el es mitad italiano, quizás me entienda mejor con el –sonreíste mientras ibas mirando las tiendas, en una de ellas habían revistas, tus ojos se iluminaron como cuando comiste sushi, en una de las esquinas habían revistas de animes & mitologías Nórdicas –todo eso te encantaba-

-G-genial~ -dijiste sonrojándote mirando por un tiempo como tonta, luego abriste tu billetera ilusionada en comprar, pero no había casi nada- ya lo recuerdo… Lambo… -dijiste llorando, caminaste a paso lento fuera de ese lugar, esas revistas te llamaban, tenías aun la billetera en la mano con lo poco que tenías-

-Oye bonita –dijo un chico alto normal como cualquiera, te tomo el brazo mientras otro también te agarraba fuertemente- veamos que tienes por acá –dijo uno de ellos quitándote tu billetera-

-O-oye espera, ¡es lo único que me queda! –dijiste enojada & a la vez algo triste, de verdad sin dinero, que harías-

-Cállate, revísenla –dijo contando el poco dinero que tenías-

Los otros dos venían a por ti poniendo las manos donde no debían, te desesperaste.

-¡A-aléjense! –dijiste mandando unos golpes, los dejaste a los en el suelo, mientras el otro te agarraba de nuevo, raramente no había casi nadie, eso te pasaba por salir tan temprano por calles tan solitarias-

-Espere señorita, no sabe quienes somos ¿eh? –Dijo el muy listo- mejor te quedas callada & no hablas de esto ¿si? –el se puso a reír- ¿acaso no querías esas revistas estúpidas friki? Pues róbalas~ -dijo como si fuera lo mas fácil del mundo-

-Tsk, ni que fuera a robar revistas eso es ilegal –dijiste recordando que robaste mansiones & cosas a los mafiosos, mafiosos eso es otra cosa ¿no?-

-Oigan ¿Qué hay de malo el gusto al anime & las mitologías? –Dijo un chico que miraba las mismas revistas- además, robar esta en contra las reglas, el Juudaime lo aprueba –dijo como si estuviera hablando solo & dando una gran presentación- solo devuélvele su dinero & nadie saldrá herido –dijo el chico mostrando su verde mirada, era apuesto & tenía el cabello plateado parecido al del Squalo-

-¡Já! –Dijo el chico que te tenía en sus brazos- ¿Quién me dará una paliza, tu & la chica esta? –se puso a reír a cantaros en tu oigo, tu ya explotabas-

-¡Si! No se si el pero yo si –dijiste soltándote, te pusiste al lado del chico- gracias, pero no tenías por que hacerlo –le dijiste poniéndote en guardia-

-Je parecías una gatita asustada –dijo mientras sacaba unas bombas- ¡Rocket Bombs!

-¿G-gatita asustada? –dijiste mirándole con cara de "¡WTF!" – O-oye… -miraste como prendía las bombas con su cigarro- no creo que sea… -miraste como las lanzo, la explosión, el ladrón volando- necesario…

-Je~ -dijo mas que orgulloso esperando halagos de tu parte-

-¡Oye maldito idiota! ¡Quemaste mi único dinero! –Mirabas tu dinero rostizado llorando cómicamente- ¿Moriré?... –te imaginaste a Mammon, luego miraste al chico con una mirada asesina-

-Tsk ¿podrías decirme las gracias no? –dijo haciendo una mueca- no importa yo te invito a comer si quieres –dijo sin ganas- si no, muérete mujer estúpida –dijo yéndose-

-M-maldito… -dijiste mirándolo como se iba- Oye ¡espera! –dijiste corriendo tras el- ¿Dónde comeremos? –dijiste con una sonrisa malévola, si que lo harías gastar-

Solo te miro con odio & siguió su camino hacia un lugar donde comer, no hablaron en todo el camino, el silencio se hacía un poco incomodo.

-Acá –dijo rompiendo el silencio, entro a un lugar muy lindo, era elegante pero no parecía un restaurante caro, se sentó donde el quiso- ¿Qué quieres? –dijo algo enojado, aunque el no quisiera tenía que pagar por lo que hizo-

-Mmm~ -miraste la cartelera- este –dijiste apuntando-

-¡Al menos miraste el precio! –te grito mientras la gente los miraba- tsk

-Pero tengo hambre… -dijiste con carita tierna para que pensaran que tu eras la buena-

-Maldita mujer… -dijo mirándote con un leve sonrojo, luego miro la cartelera- pediremos esto, & punto –dijo mostrando el platillo- eres italiana ¿no? Así que supongo que debes comer comida japonesa, para probar –dijo llamando al mesero- Quiero esta, Onigiris, para dos –dijo mientras el se iba-

-Pero son tan pequeños… -dijiste mirando- Oye ¿Cómo sabes que soy italiana?

-Solo los italianos hablamos así –dijo mirando a otro lado- también tengo sangre italiana- dijo, en su mano tenía muchos anillos así que no pudiste divisar si era un mafioso vongola-

-Oh… -dijiste algo sorprendida, sonreíste & le miraste- Me llamo T/N & ¿tu nombre?

-Gokudera Hayato –dijo sin mirarte- llámame como quieras no me importa.

-Que mal educado Hayato~ -pusiste énfasis en su nombre, el solo se sonrojo enojado, mientras recibías gritos recordaste, el guardián se llamaba Gokudera Hayato- que coincidencia…

-¿Coincidencia? –dijo el algo confundido, mientras llegaba la orden, no le respondiste & miraste las bolitas de arroz- ¿Cómo se comen? –Dijiste mirando- ¿no hay palitos? –Ya habías practicado en usarlos con el sushi- ¿Por qué hay utensilios? –levantaste el cuchillo & tenedor-

-Como eres italiana pensé que quizás los necesitarías –dijo mientras tomaba un "Onigiri"- se comen sin palos, así –lo tomo con la mano & le dio un mordisco-

-Oh~ -te emocionaste, se veía rico & además la forma de comerlo era extraño- esta bien –dijiste tomándolo, lo mordiste & realmente era delicioso- Mmm~ -dijiste sonrojada al comer- Delicioso~ -dijiste mientras la segunda mordida fue algo brusca, tu onigiri se desarmo & cayo en tu falda, & tu boca quedo llena de granitos de arroz- ups…

-Serás estúpida –dijo suspirando, tomo una servilleta & te limpio la cara-

-¡Oye yo me puedo limpiar sola! –Dijiste enojada- ¡No soy un bebe!

-¡Cállate! –Dijo mientras aun seguía limpiándote, luego por un movimiento brusco de su parte tu bebida te cayo encima- ¡N-no te muevas, no ves lo que hiciste!

-¡P-pero si tu lo hiciste! –Dijiste levantándote, gritándole cerca de su cara-

Estuvieron gritándose cosas en una mesa casi destruida, el mesero suspiro & tomo los onigiris los hecho en una bolsa & nos la entrego.

-Lo siento jóvenes, pero si no ven acá las parejas necesitan estar en paz, por favor les pido que abandonen el restaurante –dijo mirándonos-

-Esta bien, Vamos Hayato –dijiste mientras te ibas con la bolsa, avergonzada, todas esas parejas & clientes los miraban, sentiste murmullos de "que novios tan extraños" o "del amor al odio hay un solo paso", sacudiste tu cabeza- bel me va a matar –susurraste mientras Hayato iba tras tuyo-

-Es todo tu culpa –dijo haciendo una mueca de molestia- estúpida mujer…

-Ya ya… -dijiste intentando calmarte- esta bien ¡me voy! –Dijiste mientras repartías los onigiris en partes iguales-

-¿Q-que haces? –Dijo mirándote-¿a donde te vas? No tienes dinero… -preocupado, pero sin demostrarlo-

Estiraste tu mano, te dio unos yenes.

-Estaré bien, supongo –dijiste comiendo onigiris caminando a tu hotel- ya déjame de seguir…

-No te estoy siguiendo mujer estúpida –dijo mirándote- bueno pero… ¿nos volveremos a ver?

-¿Para que quieres verme de nuevo? –Dijiste alzando una ceja-

-¡Para que me pagues! –Dijo sonrojado- ¿no es obvio?

-Maldito… -dijiste mirándole con una sonrisa falsa-

-Oh~ Hayato –dijo una voz femenina atrás de ti estaba una joven hermosa, de cabellos como rosa, & ojos idénticos a los de Hayato-

-A-aneki –dijo desmayándose-

-¡H-hayato! ¿Estas bien? –le miraste algo asustada-

-No te preocupes –dijo ella tomándolo atrás de su espalda- Soy Bianchi su hermana –te sonrío- gusto en conocerte, ¿eres su novia?

-N-no –dijiste sonrojada- me llamo T/N cuídalo… -suspiraste mientras los veías irse- Oh vaya…que extraños son todos… -dijiste recordando, Ryohei, sin duda era apuesto pero no tu tipo, Takeshi-kun, era hermoso & tenía esa sonrisa el era… no sabes como describirlo, Lambo, el pequeñito es simpático & el de 15 años si que esta guapo, & Hayato, el te sacaba de tus casillas, pero era muy guapo- ¡No! No pienses en eso, Squalo dijo que… maldito Squalo… -dijiste suspirando de todas maneras no te hacías la linda, así eras-

* * *

><p><em>Esta algo largo no? xDDD lol~ xD bueno gracias por llegar hasta acá.<em>

_Bueno emm ya saben (?) lo de elegir tu arma de combate aun esta en pie, así que si alguna quiere votar que vote onegai ouo _

_& no se que mas decir, bueno Bye~ déjenme un lindo review~ (? xD ok no pero sean buenos TTuTT_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola Hola~ Soy Debby de nuevo después de largo tiempo -años(?)- !LO SIENTO! no merezco vivir lo se, aunque mi historia no valga nada, soy estúpida uwu, lo siento por actualizar tan tarde, pero ya actualice & es mejor que nada no? lol _

_Gracias por todos los Review! normalmente los respondo todos, así que por acá no lo haré lol (?)_

_**Aclaraciones:** Esto es solo una historia, sin fines de lucro, solo para divertir & para el ocio :B_

_**Advertencias: **Lectorxpersonaje - **OOC (No se si soy buena con las personalidades, onegai piedad de mi :c) -**Cuando digo c/o es color de ojos & cuando es T/N quiere decir tu nombre.  
><em>

__**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece es de nuestra idola Mangaka ©** Akira Amano. **__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Últimos Días en Japón, momentos de remordimiento.<strong>_

_~Se acaban los días & aun no conoces a todos, el remordimiento consume, el pensar que pasara después~_

Ya conociste a cuatro de los guadianés Vongola, solo te faltaba el portador del anillo de la niebla y el cielo, últimamente quedara el de la nube por supuesto, pero estabas algo asustada, querías ver a los chicos que antes conocías & al menos pedirle disculpas por haberlos dejado abandonados –menos a Hayato que se desmayo por si solo- pero el solo el pensar en que pasara si saben de ti & tu relación con Varia, te dan escalofríos al sentir el desprecio de ellos.

-No pienses estupideces… -dijiste caminando por las calles de Namimori, viste como el cielo seguía resplandeciente- Nunca me arrepentí de mis malos actos pero ahora… -sentiste una presencia conocía, Takeshi estaba cerca & estaba acercándose sin verte aun- con esa sonrisa inocente & peleando con Hayato… ¡¿ Hayato!- Oh… No… -dijiste huyendo como tonta, no querías que la relación se alterara, querías quedarte como estabas, así que te fuiste corriendo sin ver por donde ibas-

Mientras los guadianés de Tsuna.

-Oye Gokudera ¿Por qué ayer Bianchi te trajo en ese estado? Pensé que estarías en casa de Tsuna –el moreno se río viendo como Gokudera no le prestaba atención-

-Tsk… eso no te importa idiota del beisbol, solo estaba en mis asuntos… -a su mente se le vino tu imagen, su sonrojo fue algo evidente- ¿y que dices tu? Ayer estabas como loco buscando a alguien.

-Hahahahaha –Takeshi se puso a reír como siempre & miro hacia el cielo- asuntos míos~ pero aun así, debería seguir buscando… -pensativo se encamino mas rápido- nos vemos Gokudera!

-Tsk –ni siquiera se despidió, solo se fue por su camino- quiero mi dinero eso es todo.

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

Estabas exhausta, corriste tanto que paraste a descansar, pero cuando te diste cuanta, estabas en un lugar extraño, algo parecido a un lugar abandonado, o quizás las afueras de Namimori, luego viste un cartel desgastado & enorme, que decía Kokuyo.

-kokuyo-land?... –miraste la lista donde no se sabía el nombre exacto, viste algo extrañada desde afuera, no era posible que alguien viviera ahí, según tu querido Mammon el guardián de la niebla del cielo, era alguien muy poderoso, pero que aun no estaba seguro si era una chica o chico- Quiero conocer quien fue la persona que derroto a mi maestro~ -reíste en tus adentros-

Al entrar todo estaba oscuro, todas las paredes estaban agrietadas, en mal estado & daban algo de escalofríos, aun así seguiste, ese lugar tan marginado te recordaba a ti antes de conocer a Varia.

-¿Hay alguien acá? –Dijiste mirando a todos lados, entrando a un tipo de cuarto extraño, pero sentiste algo extraño, el ambiente era extraño una mezcla de tristeza, abandono o quizás un sentimiento de esperanza, si eso era-

-Byoon! Quien hace tanto alboroto! –dice una voz estruendosa, & viste como alguien se caía de un tipo de sofá- ¡¿Quién eres! –dijo enojado un chico con cicatrices extrañas encima de la nariz, tenía el cabello rubio & alborotado-

-Eh?... y-yo… -te grito & tu estabas atónita, no atinaste a decir nada- yo… soy T/N & ¿tu? –dijiste agachándote ya que estaba en el suelo, & te acordaste a Tarzan, reíste en tus adentros, el parecía un animalito & era tan tierno que fuera agresivo-

- ¡Que te crees! ¡Byon! ¡Mujer fea! –Dijo sonrojándose parándose mientras te miraba con un odio-

-Yo vengo a buscar al guardián de la niebla… -dijiste mirando a todos lados-

-Ken… déjala, es una chica normal, quizás es amiga de Chrome, ¿Por qué le tienes miedo?

-¡Kakipii! –dijo enojado el chico, al parecer llamado Ken-

-¿Chrome? –reíste para ti, si que tienen nombres raros, Ken verdaderamente era nombre de perrito, Kakipii, no sabes que es pero te recuerda a un pulpo & Chrome, sin duda te gustaba ese nombre-

-¿Dónde encuentro a Chrome? –dijiste al chico con el gorro blanco, era alto & tenía los ojos azules oscuro al igual que su cabello, además de llevar lentes-

El apunto a una esquina, en el había una chica hermosa, estaba sentada en el peso con sus rodillas encogidas, abrazándolas como si tuviera frío, tenía un parche en el ojo & su cabello era morado, al igual que su único ojo.

-Chikusa…. –la chica se sonroja al ser apuntada & tener todos los ojos encima de ella-

-Hola~ -te acercaste a ella & te arrodillaste en frente de ella para estar a su altura- Mi Nombre es T/N, mucho gusto~ -le sonreíste & estiraste tu mano-

-Hola… -dijo ella con voz queda, se sonrojo & miro hacia otro lado, sin tomar tu mano-

Sonreíste algo triste, se notaba que ella era la esperanza, tristeza & esos sentimientos encontrados que sentiste al entrar, pensaste & lo mejor que pensaste fue:

-¿Quieres salir a pasear conmigo? –dijiste sonriendo te levantaste- si a ellos no les molesta –dijiste mirando a tu nueva mascota & a Chikusa-

-A mi no me interesa… -dijo Chikusa con mínimo intereses, se fue a sentar-

-Ja! Mujer fea, se entiende con mujer fea, llévatela, byon –dijo Ken dándosela la vuelta-

-Y-yo… -dijo Chrome algo tímida-

-No te preocupes, vamos~ -la tomaste de la mano & la llevaste a diferentes lugares, un día anterior habías sacado dinero de la cuenta bancaría de Squalo, te matara pero no podías sobrevivir sola en un lugar desconocido sin dinero ¿no?-

-T/N… -dijo mirándote sonrojada mientras le comprabas un helado- y-yo puedo pagar por mi…

-No te preocupes~ -dijiste mientras la entrabas a una tienda- No se si tu lo has hecho, pero no tuve amigas fieles, o amigas que de verdad eran amigas, nunca salí con alguna compañera ni comí un helado con un amigo, creo que esto es algo emocionante ¿no?

-Yo también… -dijo suave que no pudiste escuchar-

-mm? –Miraste unos brazaletes muy lindos, los cuales tomaste en tus manos- Oh~ ¿No es lindo? –Dijiste mirándola, sonreíste- Chrome tu serás mi primera amiga –tomaste uno de color Rosa & se lo pusiste en su muñeca, luego tomaste uno del mismo color & lo amarraste a la tuya- este será mi primer regalo –sonreíste & pagaste, ella aun miraba el brazalete algo sorprendida-

Luego de eso fueron a un parque de cerezos, estuvieron ahí conversando, ya que Chrome de a poco iba soltando palabras con más confianza.

-Oh~ así que Tu "Boss" es una persona muy cálida –sonreíste pensando en Xarxus, el de cálido, nada-

-Si… -ella sonrío mirando el suelo sonrojada-

-Ya veo… me gustaría conocerlo –Miraste hacía adelante & un chico vestido de Vaca venía corriendo hacia a ti- Neeeeeee-chaaaaan! –dijo gritando Lambo tirándose a tus brazos-

-Lambo-kun ¿Qué haces acá? –miraste que un chico de pelo castaño corría hacia a ti, mas bien a Lambo-

-¡Lambo!Que haces! –dijo el chico muy angustiado, algo avergonzado- H-hola ¡Hola! –Dijo bien por segunda vez- me llamo Tsunayoshi! –dijo el haciendo una reverencia-

-Boss… -dijo mientras miraba atónita- Boss, por favor cuida de T/N debo irme –dijo la chica corriendo, a kokuyo-land, era tarde & ella ya tenía que irse-

-¡E-espera! ¡Chrome! – Dijiste mirando como se iba, luego miraste al chico- ¿Te pudo llamar… Tsuna? –pronunciaste, por que su nombre no lo entendiste & era muy largo-

-Si si si –dijo quitándote a Lambo de encima- ¿T-tu no tienes casa? –dijo asustado mirándote sonrojado-

-¿eh? –dijiste- emm si tengo pero… -pensaste algo & sonreíste- es que se me quedaron las llaves, e iba a dormir a casa de Chrome, pero se fue & me dejo a tu cargo… -dijiste mirando a Tsuna con tristeza que tu solo sabías fingir-

-Ah pero yo –se puso a reír- si quieres puedes venir a quedarte a mi casa… p-pero –lambo se puso a saltar sobre el-

-Nee-chan dormirá con nosotros! Niajajajajaa –río el pequeño & salió corriendo con tu mochila-

-L-lambo… -saliste corriendo tras el & Tsuna tras tuyo-

Unas horas después.

No sabes como pero estas en la casa de Tsuna comiendo la deliciosa comida de "Mamá" –si ahora tu también la llamas así, & Tsuna esta comiendo sonrojado al lado tuyo.

-Oh entonces vienes de Italia~ -dijo la madre de Tsuna risueña- cuando tengas sueño ve a dormir a la pieza de Tsuna, hay dos una cama en su alcoba

-Esta bien mamá ~ -dijiste riendo como Tsuna botaba arroz por la nariz-

De repente llego alguien, extraño, oh si era un bebé, un bebé como ¿Mammon? Eso quiere decir que es un ¿arcobaleno?, miraste al bebé que sonreía & te miraba.

-Ciaossu –dijo el mirándote & sonreíste- ¿eres novia de Tsuna?

-Eh? No no… -dijiste sonrojándote un poco-

-¡Reborn! –dijo el sonrojado hasta las orejas-

- Cállate Dame-Tsuna –lo golpeaba & seguía hablando contigo- se quien eres –dijo muy confiado-

-Y-yo… -dijiste algo asustada, tus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, si alguien sabía que eras de varia, adiós plan, adiós vida, adiós días de descanso en varia-

-No te preocupes, pero quiero hablar contigo –dijo mirándote sonriendo de forma malévola-

-¿De que hablas, Reborn? Ella es amiga de Chrome, no la molestes –dijo mirándole pero fue golpeado otra vez- Itteee te te te… -dijo sobándose-

-Vamos –dijo mientras tu ibas tras el-

Llegaron a la habitación de Tsuna & te sentaste.

-No me interpondré en tu pelea con Hibari –dijo sonriendo- pero ¿no crees que te estas enredando mucho con los guadianés?

-¿Qué? –dijiste mirándole curiosa- Y-yo solo… son mis amigos…

-Pero no pensabas eso al llegar acá, por ti, les hubieras llevado la cabeza de cada uno a varia ¿no?

-Eso no es verdad… -dijiste mirando el suelo, sin duda querías que Varia se sintiera orgullosos de ti, pero ahora no podías hacer eso-

-Bueno, como se que en el fondo, fondo, fondo –repitió fondo miles de veces- se que eres buena, haremos un trato.

-¿Trato? –Dijiste sorprendida- ¿de que tipo?

-Tendrás que ser maestra de Tsuna, se tus habilidades, & creo que ayudaras muchos, tanto física como espiritualmente.

-P-pero yo no vine a eso… -recibiste un golpe- aauuuch! ¡Que te pasa!

-Cállate Dame-T/N ahora eres mi esclava –dijo sonriendo- nos vemos

-Pero... ¡Pero! Tsuna es mas fuerte que Xarxus... es imposible que yo lo entrene... -dijiste mirando avergonzada el suelo, con algo de miedo a que el arcobaleno no te hiciera caso-

-No seas tonta -le golpeo en la cara, una clara & fuerte patada- Maestra de escuela, se que eres buena en Matemáticas, & Tsuna es un imbécil.

-P-pero… -limpiaste tu nariz que sangraba & suspiraste- yo no vine a eso... -recibiste otro golpe- ¡Auucch! N-no tienes por que golpearme...

-Cállate Dame-T/N ahora eres parte de mis esclavos -como skull- & no dejare que me respondas así, desde mañana tendrás que ayudar a Tsuna a mejorar -se dio media vuelta & sonrío, mientras iba atravesando la puerta, dijo palabras claras que te hicieron recorrer escalofríos-

"Si intentas escapar, te matare, así que hazlo con tu ultima voluntad"

Oh si, si no te mataba el, lo haría Xarxus, Squalo, Belphegor & quizás Mammon.

* * *

><p>Lo siento si es algo corto,o si esta feo (?) el siguiente cap ya vendrá rapido lol :B<p>

Bueno en la historia habla de un brazalete, es un brazalete con perlas blancas & sus tramos -hilitos (?) entrelazados o trenzados como quieran decirle- son rosas :3 y quería poner el link, pero no sale -shit-.

Ah si, pensaba en el arma, pero aun no estoy muy decidida, pero me gusta la idea de tener un animalito, que se convirtiera en armas, como aun no estan las armas de caja sería un gran misterio -w- ¿que piensan ustedes? pensaba que esa sería una de las razones por las cuales Reborn se interesa tanto lol bueno me despido :B nos vemos!

_**Me dejas un review? :3 **_

_**Acá :3 Gracias!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola Hola~ Soy Debby xD subo el fic, que prometí & que me demore menos que el otro, sin duda pensé que nunca mas lo seguiría -pero remordimiento gano(?)-

____Bueno, muchas gracias por todos los Review que eh recibido, es mi mayor motivación para seguir este feo fic :3 & soy feliz leyendo cada uno de ellos (?)____

______Creo que este fic esta mas largo que lo que pensé, aun falta Hibari (?) que es uno de los protagonistas ._. esto solamente quiere decir que el intro no es un intro (? lol xD bueno como sea -w- Hibari se digna a aparecer en el próximo cap :B es flojo & pide mucho dinero para trabajar acá(?)  
><em>_____

__________**Aclaraciones:  
><strong>_Esto es solo una historia, sin fines de lucro, solo para divertir & para el ocio :3___________

______**Advertencias:**  
><em>_____

_________Lectorxpersonaje_**_ - **OOC (quizás no lo se (?) ) **_**_-__Cuando digo_**_ c/o es color de ojos &_**_ cuando es_**_ T/N quiere decir tu nombre._**________

_**__**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **__**__No me pertenece es de nuestra idola Mangaka__**__ ©** Akira Amano.**__**_

_**__**ENJOY!**__**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Enlazamiento de caminos~<strong>_

_~Tu razón por ir ahí se desvía~_

Después de que Reborn te haya dejado con ese leve trauma psicológico –si se enteraban los de Varia, te matarían & no quedaría como una simple apuesta perdida si no que quizás una nueva era de torturas- te quedaste a dormir en la casa de los Sawada & justamente en la habitación del jefe Vongola.

-¿Por qué a mi? –susurraste planteando aquella pregunta mientas estabas acostada en el suelo-

-¿P-pasa algo? –pregunto Tsuna al sentí que habías hablado, el pobre chico estaba preocupado, el mas que nadie sabía como era Reborn y su forma de conseguir las cosas-

-Nada –respondiste susurrándole, sonreíste en la oscuridad mientras te sentabas en el futon- solo algo cansada, este día fue agotador –pausaste & una sonrisa curso tu rostro- Chrome es mi primera amiga & quise hacer muchas cosas con ella… era tarde asó que entiendo el que se haya ido-.

-Chrome normalmente no se relaciona con nadie… es bastante tímida & esquiva –río suave & aun así estando a oscuras sentiste su mirada sobre ti- Por lo que me sorprendió verla contigo, pocas personas se preocupan por ella & sus padres… no están con ella, es mas no se preocupan en buscarla.

Te quedaste en silencio por unos instantes & recordaste partes de tu vida, Chrome como una chica quizás te entendería.

-L-lo siento ¿dije algo malo? –Pronuncio alarmado tu compañero-

-¿Eh? No te preocupes… es solo que me sorprende –te levantaste & sentaste al lado de el -¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre Chrome-chan?

Tsuna rió torpemente levantándose, encendió la luz y te miro, sonrío algo avergonzado volviendo a tu lado.

-Es una larga historia… Conocí a Chrome en la competencia por los… -se tapo la boca para no continuar aquella frase-

Competencia por ¿los? –Dijiste curiosa, aunque era normal que supieras de que se trataba aquello pero por ahora eras una chica "normal" la cual o estaba involucrada con la mafia-

-¡La competencia de Zumo! –Dijo el alterado, su forma de ocultar cosas era nula y más que obvia-

-P-pero… ¿Por qué Chrome en una competencia de Zumo? –querías atraparlo, y al parecer era bastante fácil, el era inseguro –idiota- muy confiado –ingenuo- & además poco discreto –bueno para nada- aunque esos no eran sinónimos, eran palabras que Reborn diría & asemejaría a Tsunayoshi.

-Ah… -se puso a reír mientras rascaba su nuca- e-es que Chrome… es… ¡fue una apuesta!

-¿U-una apuesta? –Dijiste con una gotita de sudor en tu sien, reíste en tus adentros, Tsuna era realmente "tierno" –ingenuo era el sinónimo que mas se asemejaba-

-¡S-si!, al principio pensé que vendría Mukuro pero… -se volvió a tapar la boca y se puso a reír, esta vez no era culpa tuya, el pobre no sabía mentir-

-¿Mukuro? ¿Es amigo de Chrome? –preguntaste ladeando tu cabeza hacia un lado, eso era algo que no sabías ¿Quién era Mukuro? Ahora que lo recuerdas, Mammon dijo que lucho contra un chico, una chica y al parecer eran la misma persona-.

-E-es un ¡amigo! pero esta lejos de la ciudad –te miro rojo como un tomate, sonreíste & dejaste las preguntas por hoy-

-Oh bueno… ¡ah si, Tsuna!, tengo algo que decirte –te pusiste seria, para ti lo era- Reborn… me oblig-g… digo que me "pidió" que fuera tu…

Paraste un momento, estaba mas rojo que antes & seguiste hablando ignorando su reacción.

-Que deberé ser tu maestra de Matemáticas –miraste seria sus ojos chocolate, el sorprendido se puso a reír-

-Pensé que ibas a ser mí –se puso a reír mas divertido y se puso rojo de nuevo- eh… ¿vamos a dormir? E-es tarde… -dijo levantándose y apagando la luz- creo que no me molesta, necesito ayuda, muchas gracias –sonrío en la oscuridad mientras volvía a la cama a dormir-

Te sorprendió su respuesta, habías pensado en una reacción más exaltada y le reclamaría a Reborn que al fin y al cabo era su "tutor". Luego te fuiste a dormir, pensando en que tu misión se fue por ramas y ya no serían lo más importante, ahora tenías otras tareas y deseaste que Varia no apareciera en los próximos días en los que se rebelarían cosas muy importantes.

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

Miraste impactada a Reborn, tus ojos se abrieron por la sola sorpresa.

-R-reborn… no pensaras que yo… ¿verdad? –dijiste con la voz temblorosa-

-De que hablas, eres la tutora de Tsuna –dijo sonriendo de forma malévola-

-¡NO! –dijiste sonrojada mirando el uniforme exactamente hecho para ti de la escuela Namimori -¿Cómo era que eso fuera posible?- oh si… Reborn tenia esa sonrisa que solo quería decir problemas para ti.-

-Reborn… ¿ya terminaste? Es hora de irme, ¿Qué ibas a decirme? –Dijo Tsuna desde afuera de la habitación golpeando suave la puerta-

-Ya escuchaste T/N, vístete –dijo saliendo por la ventana de un salto-

-¡Espera! –Dijiste corriendo hacia la ventana con uniforme en mano, hiciste un suave puchero y maldijiste el hecho de conocer a Reborn-

-Maldito Reborn…-reprochaste mientras te abotonabas la camisa, sentiste que la puerta se abría & ladeaste tu rostro ya tornado con un rojo intenso-

-Reborn… ¿Por qué te demoras tanto? –dijo Tsuna mientras miraba hacia a ti, en pocos segundos su cara se torno carmesí & viste como un hilito de sangre corría por su nariz- Y-yo… -no era tan importante hasta que te diste cuenta que aun no te ponías la dichosa falda de Namimori-

Un grito lleno la habitación mientras tomabas la mesa de centro & se la tirabas, Tsuna calló al suelo aun sangrando por la nariz al parecer quedando inconsciente. Al mismo tiempo sentiste que alguien, o muchos subían hasta donde el jefe de los Vongola.

-¡ Juudaime! –Grito uno de los chicos que venía en su salvación- ¡¿Qué paso? –dijo a la hora que sacaba sus bombas, miro hacía a ti, & su rostro se inundo de dudas, luego se sonrojo hasta las orejas & se quedo mirándote-

-¿Qué pasa Gokudera? –dijo Takeshi subiendo tras el, miro donde su compañero observaba & se fijo en tu rostro – Oh !T/N¡ -dijo distraído hasta que miro completamente tu cuerpo, al igual que Hayato se sonrojo como una granada & otro hilito de sangre salió al unisonó que el de Hayato-

Oh si… Takeshi & Hayato frente a ti, tu media desnuda con el jefe vongola en el suelo hecho mierda.

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

Después de ese embarazosa escena, saliste de la habitación con el uniforme que tanto problema te causo, miraste a los tres sonrojada, & diste una reverencia pidiendo disculpas a Tsuna.

-N-no te preocupes –dijo el con un pedazo de papel en la nariz- f-fue mi culpa, pero de todos modos ¿Qué haces con el uniforme?

-F-fue Reborn… -dijiste mirando sonrojada el suelo, sentías la mirada de Takeshi, esa sonrisa luminosa con esos labios llenos de preguntas, & por otro lado sentías una mirada con muchas mas preguntas, pero no realmente tiernas, si no mas agresivas & de posesión, Hayato te miraba con otro papel en la nariz-

-Hahahahaha –rió suave el Beisbolista & te miro- ¡Que bien! Ahora vas en nuestro colegio, ojala nos toque en la misma clase ¿no? –dijo mirándote tomo tu mano & cerro sus parpados tornando una sonrisa- llegaremos tarde, vamos quiero conversar contigo –luego miro hacia atrás- Tsuna ¿vamos? La secuestrare un rato –dijo riéndose-

Todos salieron de la casa, Takeshi & tu iban caminando primero, hablando animosamente –mas Takeshi- mientras Hayato & Tsuna iban atrás.

-Juudaime… ¿Por qué T/N estaba en su cuarto? –Dijo Hayato con respeto mientras miraba celoso tu escena con el moreno-

-Ah si, es que Reborn le pidió que fuera mi tutora de Matemáticas, es amiga de Chrome –dijo sonriendo mirando la escena feliz-

-Amiga de ¿chrome? … -dijo el algo sorprendido, suspiro- esta bien, si el Juudaime lo dice… -dijo mientras luego una sonrisa curso su rostro- ¡Juudaime! ¡Di lo desea yo lo ayudo en Matemáticas!

-G-gracias Gokudera-kun pero… eres mi amigo & es difícil entender… a tu… manera… ¿entiendes? –Dijo algo temeroso, pero sonrío- tu ya me has ayudado bastante

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

Cuando iban llegando a la escuela, se encontraron con una chica hermosa, rubia –mas un castaño naranjo- que cuando sonreía Tsuna se sonrojaba.

-¿Quién es ella Takeshi? –dijiste mirando a la joven hablar con Tsuna, el se comportaba diferente, tartamudeaba & se mostraba muy afecto a ella-

-Es Kyoko sasagawa, es hermano de sempai –dijo sonriéndote- el salió recién del hospital~

-¿Si? –dijiste mirando a Kyoko, sin duda era el tipo de chica a la cual Tsuna le gusta-

-¡Mira ahí viene! –dijo apuntando a un chico que venía corriendo tras Kyoko, sin duda era el, el primer guardián que conociste-

-¡Hola! ¡Al extremo! –oh si era el –por su lema & voz- lo reconociste a metros de distancia- oh … -te miro & te examino, estuvo pensando por un tiempo-

-¿Eh?... Ryohei-kun… -dijiste algo incomoda-

-¡Oye cabeza de césped! ¿Qué haces? –dijo Hayato celoso & enojado al ver como te miraba tan de cerca-

-¡Ya recuerdo, al extremo! ¡Tú eres T/N! ¡Tú estabas conmigo cuando tuve el accidente! –dijo sonriendo mientras Tsuna, Takeshi, Kyoko & Hayato te miraban muy impactados-

-Oni-san ¿quieres decir que ella te vio? –dijo Tsuna extrañado-

-¡Si! Ella se iba a unir a mi club de boxeo, cuando nos pusimos a pelear creo que la golpee muy fuerte, luego ¡me resbale yo solo! ¡Al extremo! –una gotita de sudor cayó por la sien de todos-

-¿Es eso verdad estúpida mujer? –dijo Hayato –

-S-si… -dijiste algo sorprendida, aunque así no fueron realmente las cosas, sonreíste al ser salvada-

-Oh… esto es algo extraño –rió Yamamoto mientras te miraba- es una coincidencia que nos conozcas a todos~

-Es cierto… -dijo Tsuna & te miro sonriente- ¿pero como?

Estabas atrapada, no sabias que responder, en ese momento sonó tu celular, pensaste que habías sido salvada por la campana, pero al mirar la pantalla, el nombre te recorrió un escalofrió. Una llamada entrante de Squalo.

* * *

><p><em>Les gusto? D: no les gusto? me mataran? TTwTT se que es horrible... lo escribí (partes) en horas de religión, una amiga los leía lol , de todos modos Saludos a Nicol que se sienta a mi lado &amp; lee esta historia loca -w- te quiero :3 <em>

_Bueno no creo tener mas aclaraciones, xDDD gracias por llegar hasta acá & por leer este fic, como saben, sugerencias, opiniones, criticas siempre son bienvenidas :3_

_**Si te gusto Déjame un Review :3 oh si no... no se (?) ._.**  
><em>

_****Ah otra cosa, pensé en una linda historia de amor (oh por dios, yo pensando en historias de amor lol) con Takeshi, pero no se me da cosa ponerlo, ya que a no todas nos gusta Takeshi, oh con Hibari, que aun no se digna a aparecer xD muchas gracias! _


	5. Chapter 5

****Hola Hola soy Debby con un nuevo capitulo~ lo siento por llegar tan tarde pero soy una maldita floja :c (?) no merezco vivir así que cualquier bronca hacia a mi o historia díganla ~ (?)

Muchas gracias por todos los_** Review**_ que eh recibido! me motivan uwu aunque sean poquitos, los amo mucho (?) son tan tan cálidos *O* muchas gracias a todos!

**_Nuevamente_****_ pido disculpas por no haberlo subido con rapidez, es mi culpa, netamente mi culpa, y de German (?) que es mi amor platonico -w-(?)_**

**_Si hay errores de Ortografía perdonen :c -se urge al no dar diversión de calidad(?)-_**

__________**Aclaraciones:  
><strong>_Esto es solo una historia, sin fines de lucro, solo para divertir & para el ocio :3___________

_**Advertencias:**  
><em>

_________Lectorxpersonaje_**_ - **OOC (aun no soy buena creo :c (?) ) **_**_-__Cuando digo_**_ c/o es color de ojos &_**_ cuando es_**_ T/N quiere decir tu nombre._**________

_**__**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **__**__No me pertenece es de nuestra idola Mangaka__**__ ©** Akira Amano.**__**_

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~El carnívoro se presenta~<strong>_

_~Leves circunstancias de perdida de control~_

Te paralizaste levemente y miraste tu celular, escuchando la melodía que te advertía que debías contestar o si no vendrían por ti, y no con las mejores intenciones.

-¿No contestaras, Mujer estúpida? –Dijo Hayato con una mueca, intento mirar el remitente pero tú ágilmente lo acercaste tu celular al pecho-

-E-eh… yo… ¡Debo irme! –dijiste corriendo a la dirección opuesta a la de ellos-

-¡P-pero! –dijo el Decimo estirando su mano con la leve esperanza de pararte- G-gokudera-kun ¿Qué le hiciste? –pronuncio ya que no encontraba el por que su nueva tutora había salido corriendo-

-N-nada… -dijo su mano derecha- ¡Juudaime! ¿No encuentra esto extraño?

-¿hum? –dijo el susodicho-

-¡No te preocupes tanto por ella! ¡Al extremo, es una chica fuerte! –Dijo Ryohei tomando fuertemente el hombro de Hayato-

-Tsk… no me preocupo por ella –dijo el desviando su mirada-

Todos en ese momento se quedaron mirando, sin tener la osadía de seguirte.

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

Corriste sin ver a donde ibas, tu corazón estaba acelerado, tenías miedo y el sudor frío comenzó a salir, hasta llegaste a sentir un gran nudo en la garganta.

-¿Por qué?... –te cuestionaste a ti misma, subiste unas escaleras mientras ibas pensando "_Yo una asesina en serie… yo que venía por orgullo, que venía a liquidar a alguien para ganar respeto de mi querido Varia… ¿querido? Desde cuando yo uso esa palabra… si creo que desde conocí a los Vongola… pero ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? No, no puedo pelear contra ellos… ellos son una familia, si lastimo al guardián de la nube ellos…" _en ese instante te imaginaste a cada uno, su sonrisa y después una cara de decepción por parte de ellos, por tus actitudes, y por tu verdadera razón ahí. Subiste al final de las escaleras, un suspiro se te escapa y antes de abrir la puerta a la que ibas, contestaste a Squalo, quizás era la segunda llamada después de que habías huido de allí-

-¡Vrooooooooooi! ¡Mocosa! ¡¿Dónde mierda estas! –pregunto alterado el peliblanco-

-Y-yo… estoy acá… -no le podías decir que estabas en la escuela de Namimori- Y-yo estoy bien… -dijiste fingiendo, estabas alterada y triste, hasta que se te escapo un sollozo- Y-yo…

-¿Eh? –Pronuncio Squalo confundido- E-espera ¿¡Los Vongola te hicieron algo! –Vocifero mientras al otro lado del teléfono El príncipe y Xarxus miran extrañados- ¿te vamos a buscar? ¿¡Dime que mierda pasa!

-Nada… -sonreíste & hablaste con mas fuerza- no se preocupen por mi… solo que no podre… -sentiste que a Squalo le arrebataban el teléfono, ahora el que estaba era Belphegor-

-Shi shi shi shi~ -su risa era evidente- Princesa... si no puedes, no importa, pero tendrás que pagar de todas formas ~ digo… el vestido de Maid te quedara estupendo~ shishishishi~ -dijo mientras gritos de Squalo se escuchaban a la vez, luego corto-

-¿P-princesa?... desde cuando… -dijiste ya decidida a irte de Namimori, te irías a pagar por tu estupidez, por haberte encariñado con los Vongola y hacerte la "linda" con ellos como Squalo había predijo antes de irte-

Apagaste tu celular, luego abriste la puerta que estaba al final de aquellas escaleras, entraste & fuiste cegada por unos rayos de sol. Habías llegado a la azotea de la escuela. Miraste a tu alrededor hasta que la tranquilidad se evaporo por un látigo que llegaba hacía a ti, lo detuviste y tiraste de el, mientras alguien se oponía a tu fuerza-

-¡L-lo siento! –dijo un Joven Rubio que te miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa, el sin duda era el dueño de aquel látigo que casi te saca los ojos-

-N-no te preocupes, pero que… -miraste como un chico a gran velocidad se acercaba al rubio para atacarlo con una arma metálica, su melena azabache se movía al unisonó de sus movimientos y tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción pero a la vez de mucha sed de sangre- ¿Haces?... –completaste tu frase para ver como el azabache le daba una paliza al rubio ya que por alguna razón tu tenías su arma, el látigo-

-K-kyoya… ¿no puedes ser un poco suave al verme sin arma? –dijo el escapando de algunos golpes, intentando, ya que muchos habían llegado a su tan perfecto rostro- e-estamos frente a una señorita… no deberías… -dijo mientras sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una tonfa acercada a su cuello-

-A quien le importa una herbívora… yo te morderé hasta la muerte –dijo mientras seguía atacando-

-Eh?... –dijiste confundida por lo de "herbívora" – Espera… -le dijiste suave mientras el hacía oídos sordos a ti- Oye… -de nuevo fuiste ignorada- acaso… -te enojaste acercándote y tomando su tonfa rápidamente- ¿Soy inferior a ti, Basura? –oh si, le dijiste sin rodeos y te recordaste a tu jefe, al gran Xarxus-

El solo te miro y una sonrisa burlona curso su rostro.

-¿¡Me estas escuchando! –dijiste mientras hacías atrás al rubio & le miraste desafiando su mirada-

-Wow… -el solo pronuncio con una sonrisa y se soltó fácilmente de tu atadura- No te entrometas Herbívora… -dijo el mientras sentiste el metal frio de aquella tonfa en tu mejilla-

-¿Y que si no lo hago? –lo desafiaste frunciendo el ceño mientras el seguía con esa sonrisa que te sacaba de quicio-

-…Te morderé hasta la muerte… -dijo el preparado para el ataque cuando el chico del látigo se interpuso, llegando un Tonfaso(?) a su cara-

Te exaltaste al ver como te había protegido, lo fuiste auxiliar rápido antes de que el chico con el uniforme de Namimori siguiera atacando.

Se dio media vuelta indiferente & se separo de ustedes, miraste como su cuerpo se alejaba hasta que desapareció entre la puerta y la azotea.

-Bastardo… -susurraste mientras tenías entre tus brazos a un chico lindo hecho mierda- creo que lo llevare al hospital… -por tu fuerza pudiste ponerlo en tu espalda y lo llevaste a la enfermería –

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

Te quedaste al lado del chico misterioso mientras descansaba, la enfermera dijo que solo estaba inconsciente y pregunto del por que tenía tan dañada la cabeza y cara, además de otros daños en su cuerpo, tu respondiste con un "no se" ya que ni tu sabes que paso antes de que llegaras a la azotea-

-Muchas gracias –hiciste una reverencia a la enfermera mientras ella salía de la sala, te sentaste junto a el esperando que despertara-

Pasaron algunas horas, por lo que fuiste por unos refrescos y comida. Al llegar el estaba recién despertando, mirando a su alrededor confundido.

-Oh ¿ya estas mejor? –preguntaste animosa, le sonreíste mientras abrías una lata de bebida y se la dabas-

-S-si… -dijo el sobando su cabeza adolorida, tomo tu regalo tomando un poco, luego te sonrío- me llamo Dino… Dino Cavallone ¿y tú? –Sonrío lindamente, hasta sacarte un pequeño sonrojo, era de esperarse, era un chico muy guapo-

-Mi nombre es **T/N**… gusto en conocerte, ¿eres italiano? –Dijiste ya que ese nombre no era para nada japonés-

-Si si, y al juzgar por tu hermoso y refinado rostro, puedo decir que también lo eres –dijo el mirándote, tu asentiste mientras le sonreías algo nerviosa- **T/N**… ¿conoces a Kyoya? –Dijo el algo mas serio-

-Eh?... ¿Quién es Kyoya? –Dijiste mirándole con curiosidad, recordando que en una ocasión, Dino había llamado así a su agresor- hablas de… ¿ese chico que te golpeo en la azotea?

-Si ese mismo, el es Hibari Kyoya –soltó una suave risa- soy su maestro y rival pero como vez no nos llevamos muy… ¿**T/N**?

Estabas pálida, mirándolo sorprendida, tus ojos exaltados y tu boca entre abierta le advirtieron al potro salvaje que habías descubierto algo. Oh si, el era el guardián de la nube con el que debías pelear.

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

Pasó el tiempo y tuviste que ir a dejar a Dino a su limusina, que para tu sorpresa estaba estacionada al frente de la casa de Sawada.

-¿Dino-san, por que estas frente a la casa de Tsuna-kun? –Dijiste mientras sus subordinados lo atendían, preguntando de cómo estaba y en donde salió con tantas heridas-

-Ah si~ -dijo sonriendo- el es mi hermano pequeño –río suave- ¿lo conoces?

-S-si… soy su tutora… amiga-dijiste tartamudeando un poco mientras mostrabas una suave sonrisa-

-¿Tutora? P-pero ese no es Rebo… -no termino de pronunciar la frase-

-¿Reborn? Ah si si, el mismo fue el que… -suspiraste mientras recordabas esa horrible situación a la que te involucro ese pequeño arcobaleno del sol- el me asigno como Tutora de Tsuna-kun en matemáticas.

-Oh ya veo, pero eso es extraño… de todas maneras, ¿Cómo conociste a Tsuna-kun?

Pensaste un poco, y te diste cuenta que al Decimo no lo conociste buscando, si no que lo conociste por Chrome.

-Por Chrome-chan ~ -dijiste sonriente- es mi amiga.

-Wow eso es extraño –rió suave- ya que Chrome no es de muchos amigos… ¿Cómo la conociste? Y ¿Cómo pudiste hacerte de su amiga? –si, era bastante curioso-

-E-eh… bueno yo… -pensaste en algo lógico, ya que no le podías decir que la fuiste a buscar en Kokuyo land- E-en la escuela… -esa respuesta te puso en riesgo, no sabías si Chrome iba a la escuela en ese momento (pasaba todo el tiempo en kokuyo-land comiendo chocolate)-

-Y-ya veo… -dijo el frunciendo suave el ceño, quizás se dio cuenta de tu mentira pero no dijo nada, si no que solo sonrío y siguió con las preguntas- ¿Sabes? Me sorprendí bastante cuando tomaste mi Látigo con tanta fuerza… además después hiciste lo mismo con la tonfa de Hibari… ¿sabes alguna arte marcial?

Te pusiste a pensar en que responder, al parecer era el único inteligente (además de Reborn) dándose cuenta del pequeño detalle de tu fuerza. Para Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi y Ryohei eras una chica "normal".

-B-bueno yo… si, se algo de defensa personal –pronunciaste con un poco de tartamudeo, cosa que levanto mas sospechas-

Dino dio una orden, de que los subordinados lo dejaran un tiempo solo.

-¿Vamos a hablar al parque? –dijo el mientras te tomaba de la mano y te llevaba-

Al llegar al parque se sentaron en los columpios, en los mismos que conociste a Takeshi.

-Bueno creo que es delicado que hablemos frente a la casa de Tsuna –te miro con una sonrisa seductora-

-¿Eh? –no entendías el porque- ¿de que hablas?

-Creo que ya no puedes mentir mas, me di cuenta –soltó una risita- veamos… eres Italiana, Sabes defensa personal y no de cualquiera, eres bastante buena y tienes mucha fuerza, conoces al Decimo Vongola… y quizás a todos sus guardianes, es imposible que conozcas a Chrome en la escuela, ella no va a Namimori, ni a ninguna… ya que ella es el recipiente de Mukuro, deberías saber eso también. Por lo que me queda solo una opción, eres de la Mafia~

Te diste cuenta que eras un poco obvia y una gotita de sudor bajo por tu sien.

-Tienes razón –no podías mentirle mas- yo soy de la Mafia, vengo de Italia…

-Pero ¿Por qué viniste a conocer a todos los guardianes?¿eres de una Familia aliada, o quizás una enemiga?

-B-bueno… en realidad vine para conocer mi Jefe… digo yo también soy de los Vongola… -Varia era el escuadrón asesino de los Vongola ¿no?-

-N-no me digas que eres de… eso es imposible ¿verdad? –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras sus ojos se mostraron algo impactados-

-Soy de Varia –dijiste sin rodeos- soy la nueva guardián de la nube –miraste el suelo- vine acá para… demostrar que puedo vencer al guardián de la nube del Decimo.

El soltó un "wow" y te miro, se puso a reír luego.

-P-pero ¿Por qué te ríes? –Dijiste con un leve puchero-

-Al parecer te diste cuenta que no puedes derrotar a Kyoya –dijo riendo suave-

-¡No! Ahora que se quien es, mas me dan ganas de romperle la cara… es solo que ahora que conozco la Familia de Tsuna… me pregunto cual será la reacción de ellos cuando se enteren que soy de Varia… -de nuevo ese nudo en la garganta, tus ojos se pusieron algo llorosos-

-Oh… -miro tu reacción y noto que no eras tan sangre fría como los demás integrantes de Varia- No te preocupes… te ayudare. –dijo el sonriente-

-Yo me iba a ir, hoy mismo, pero te encontré ti y a… Kyoya-kun, así que no se que hacer… -dijiste y suspiraste- creo que al menos saldré de aquí con la victoria

El solo sonrío y se levanto.

-Esta bien, ¡vamos entonces! –dijo el tomando tu mano, pero en ese momento llegaron Tsuna y sus tres guardianes-

-¡Dino-san! ¡Tus subordinados dijeron que Hibari-san te golpeo y saliste hace poco del hospital, estaba preocupado! ¿Eh? ¿**T/N**? ¿Por qué estas con Dino-san? –Dijo el algo extrañado, y miro a Dino-

-Bueno Tsuna, es que ella me llevo al hospital… me encontró herido en la azotea de la escuela –miro a Tsuna y saludo a los demás-

-**T/N **nos preocupaste cuando saliste corriendo hahahaha –rió Takeshi mirándote- oye ¿quieres mañana ir a comer Sushi? Mi padre me a estado preguntando por ti hahaha~

-¡Ella no puede al Extremo!, mañana es el entrenamiento del club de boxeo, ¡así que ella como miembro debe estar allí! –Dijo Ryohei mientras se acercaba con ese fuerte tono de voz-

-Oh vamos Senpai~ -dijo Takeshi riendo, mientras cerraba los parpados tocando su nuca-

Hayato estaba atrás del Decimo viéndote con una mirada que por poco te mata.

-Lo siento chicos, **T/N **debe mañana llevarme al hospital de nuevo –les dijo Dino mintiendo, luego miro a Tsuna-

-Tsuna, dile a Reborn que las Cervello andan rondando por acá, y que las vaya espantar o algo –dijo sonriendo, luego tomo tu mano y te llevo corriendo- ¡Nos vemos!

-D-dino-san… -Tsuna se quedo mirando la escena algo extrañado- ¡que esta pasando acá! –dijo el ya que de algo debió servir la intuición Vongola-

-¡Le dije Juudaime! Hay algo extraño con **T/N**... –dijo Hayato sospechando de ti, sin ser tan detective como fue Dino-

-No estarás solamente Celoso, ¿Cabeza de pulpo? –Dijo Ryohei de lo más inocente mientras Hayato se sonrojaba-

-¡Cállate cabeza de césped! –dijo el mientras sacaba algunas bombas-

-Tranquilos, Tranquilos –dijo como siempre la calma del guardián de la lluvia-

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

Dino te llevo a tomar un café cerca de ahí, aunque fue algo extraño ya que antes de llegar ahí, estuvo tropezándose todo el camino, te preguntaste si fue por que estaba herido pero al parecer era solo porque era igual de torpe que Tsuna-kun.

-Bueno, **T/N**, no le diré a nadie que tu eres de Varia, pero no te iras así como así ~

-¿Por qué?... –tu tono de voz se puso tembloroso ya que no entendías que quería decir con eso-

-Bueno, tú viniste acá para pelear con Kyoya, y yo como su tutor, te dejare hacerlo, pero de espectadores tendrán que estar los guardianes –dijo el sonriente-

-P-pero… no te entiendo, ¿Por qué quieres que pelee con el? Y además ¿Por qué no les dirás nada si al final igual sabrán que soy de varia?-Verdaderamente no entendías al caballo salvaje, sus planes eran extraños-

-Bueno en verdad, no quiero verte triste y creo que lo mejor será que ellos sepan ese mismo día, es muy tarde ya para decírselos ahora, por lo que vi ahora son muy amigos.

Asentiste, le sonreíste, por primera vez pudiste llorar tranquila, el solo te abrazo suave y dijo que todo estaría bien, que los Vongola, no eran personas rencorosas y que te perdonaran al haberlos usado al principio.

-No te preocupes, además yo seré el juez de la batalla –dijo el mientras tu rostro se escondía en su pecho, luego el miro hacia otra de las mesas, frunciéndole el ceño a unas señoritas de pelo rosado- Yo seré el juez.

* * *

><p><em>Kyoya-kun se digno a aparecer! (?) lo siento por la espera, estúpidamente este fic es sobre hibari y el se digno a aparecer en el capitulo 5 D: es culpa de el, quería mucho dinero (?)<em>

_Buono no se quién pidió la aparición de Dino-san -no lo recuerda(?)- por lo que se lo dedico a ella :3_

_Bueno ojala les haya gustado :3 cualquier sugerencia, crítica u opinión es bienvenida, ningún humano es perfecto así que quiero completarme -aunque nunca lo haré- con todas sus acotaciones ~_

_Nos vemos gente! :3 si te gusto déjame un **Review por favor :3**_

_**People Fight!**_


	6. Capítulo 6

_****Hola Hola~ soy Debby w después de tanto tiempo, días, meses, hasta años x_x lo siento mucho la verdad, me olvide que ya tenía el capitulo listo, pero cuando termino KHR!... fue un gran golpe x_x el manga termino tan mal D: las muertes y todo me quito completamente la inspiración, pero se que eso no es escusa, creo que seguiré la historia, por ahora no la cerrare, creo la inspiración llega a mi de nuevo xD_

**_Nuevamente_****_ pido disculpas por no haberlo subido con rapidez, es mi culpa, netamente mi culpa, y de German (?) que es mi amor platonico -w-(?)_**

**_Si hay errores de Ortografía perdonen :c -se urge al no dar diversión de calidad(?)-_**

__________**Aclaraciones:  
><strong>_Esto es solo una historia, sin fines de lucro, solo para divertir & para el ocio :3___________

_**Advertencias:**  
><em>

_________Lectorxpersonaje_**_ - **OOC (aun no soy buena creo :c (?) ) **_**_-__Cuando digo_**_ c/o es color de ojos &_**_ cuando es_**_ T/N quiere decir tu nombre._**________

_**__**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **__**__No me pertenece es de nuestra idola Mangaka__**__ ©** Akira Amano.**__**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Preguntas~<strong>_

_~Aquella voz no desea interrumpir~_

Dino te fue a dejar a la casa de su "hermano pequeño", el se despidió sonriente, asegurándote de que todo saldría bien.

-Gracias~ -murmuraste con una leve sonrisa mientras se iba en su elegante limosina, entraste intentando no hacer ruido- Joder… se me había olvidado que deje mis cosas en la habitación de Tsuna… -recordaste que Chrome te dejo a "cargo" ya que se supone que tus llaves se quedaron en tu casa y por ahora te hospedabas en la casa del Decimo- Bueno… ya que peleare con Kyoya… debería sacar mis cosas y esconderme hasta el día del encuentro ¡en la casa de Dino! –Fue un pensamiento fugaz y debiste admitir que era cobarde, estabas a punto de retractarte cuando sentiste unos leves pasos-

-No creo que eso sea tan fácil **T/N** –dijo una voz infantil y melodiosa- Ya hable con Dino y aunque no quería hablar, por la fuerza descubrí todo lo planeado –sonrío ladino a la vez que sus oscuros y profundos ojos se escondían tras su sombrero- Estoy de acuerdo con Dino, será interesante ver como Hibari te destroza.

-O-oye… -dijiste con una gotita en tu sien, al menos que tuviera algo de esperanza en ti-

-Pero no me gusta la idea que te escondas –dijo cortante, su voz ya más seria te hizo sentir un escalofrío-

-Y-yo no quería decir eso… bueno lo dije, sin pensar –dijiste soltando un suspiro- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Reborn?

-Estaba pensando, tengo algunas ideas pero te veo preocupada, ¿tienes algunas preguntas verdad? –Sonrío como si estuviera leyendo tu mente-

-Si, tiene razón… -se asomo una tenue sonrisa por tu rostro- quiero preguntarte…

-Pero antes vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo –dijo el dirigiéndose a la cocina- antes prepárame algo de comer –dijo el sentándose-

-No te aproveches de la situación –refunfuñaste sacando algo de jugo y panecillos-

-Como si me importara tu "situación" –dijo mientras tomaba un bocadillo-

-Esta bien, esta bien… -suspiraste sin querer alargar el tema, ya que por donde lo miraras, terminarías tu perdiendo- iré al grano… ¿Quién es Mukuro realmente? Escuche de Dino que… Chrome era su recipiente…

-Ya veo, es un tema algo delicado –dijo mientras bebía algo de jugo- veras… Sin Mukuro, Chrome no estaría viva.

-¿Q-que quieres decir con eso? –pronunciaste algo alterada-

-Como escuchaste, Chrome estaría muerta sin Mukuro, ella no tiene órganos, los perdió por un accidente –dijo el sin mas, a veces odiabas que no tuviera delicadeza para sus cosas-

-Un accidente… supongo que su ojo también… -dijiste mirando tu vaso- espera… ¿Cómo puede sobrevivir sin órganos? –Tu voz titubeo-

-Ahí entra Mukuro, el es un ilusionista muy fuerte, pero con un rencor muy fuerte hacía la Mafía, el quería destruirla y se entero que Tsuna era candidato a Jefe de la decima generación, por lo que de Italia vino a Japón a poseerlo–pauso y prosiguió sonriente- ese fue el primero paso de Tsuna, tuvo un gran crecimiento y venció a Mukuro.

-Ya veo… -dijiste algo sorprendida, aunque aun no tenías tu respuesta que te tenía más que nerviosa-

-Pero Mukuro tenía problemas con la Mafía desde antes, por lo que Vindice vinieron por el y lo encerraron, pronto después el y sus amigos que ya debes conocer…

-¿¡Chikusa y Ken!? –lo interrumpiste-

-Si, y cierra la boca, déjame continuar –dijo serio, te encogiste e hiciste un pequeño puchero- Bueno, ellos escaparon nuevamente, pero solo capturaron a Mukuro que protegió a ellos dos, Vindice ya cansado de que el se escapara por sus fuertes ilusiones lo encerraron a las profundidades de la cárcel, con una seguridad que ni el podría romper, por lo que ahí estuvo hasta la batalla por los anillos…

-¿La batalla?... –pronunciaste curiosa, aquella batalla que tanto te contaba Lussuria, en ese instante sentiste un golpe en tu frente, te caíste de la silla pero te incorporaste rápido- ¡Que te pasa maldito bebé!

-Te dije que no interrumpieras –dijo el con voz autoritaria-

-Tsk… -te sentaste mientras gruñías-

-Como decía, Lemitsu, que es el padre de Tsuna y el Asesor externo de Vongola, por aquella razón el tenía la custodia de la mitad de los anillos y el mismo se encargo de escoger los guardianes de Tsuna –paro para tomar un poco de jugo, ibas abriendo tu boca cuando hablo- aun no termino. Entonces el guardián de la niebla que eligió fue Mukuro. Poco antes, una chica llamada Nagi tuvo un accidente automovilístico porque intento salvar a un gatito, ahí ella perdió sus órganos y su madre se rehusó a ser donante… Nagi ya sabía todo y no tenía mas esperanzas hasta que Mukuro mediante ilusiones, le pidió su ayuda, ella seria su recipiente a cambio el devolvería sus órganos mediante ilusiones para que ella pudiera vivir, es así como Lemitsu se pudo contactar con Mukuro.

-V-vaya… -murmuraste impresionada, debe rieron ser ilusiones muy fuertes como para mantener con vida a la chica-

-Obviamente, Mukuro no iba a aceptar aliarse con los Vongola, pero Lemitsu le propuso proteger a Chikusa y Ken que estaban prófugos, así Nagi, que cambio su nombre a Chrome se volvió el recipiente del guardián de la niebla –termino y sonrío ladino, tu cara de sorpresa era evidente-

-Entiendo… pero ¿Cómo Chrome-chan puede pelear si ella no es de la Mafia?...

-No creas, Chrome también sabe hacer ilusiones, obviamente no tan buenas como las de Mukuro –bajo de la silla y se dirigió a la habitación- me hiciste perder mucho tiempo, además es de noche y yo debo dormir, creo que mañana tomare mas siestas, esto es todo tu culpa, tendremos que castigarte –se sonriendo de forma malévola-

-R-reborn… -dijiste algo asustada, pero luego sonreíste- sacrificaste tus horas de sueño… ¿debo ser un poco importante quizás? –murmuraste mientras te levantabas, bostezaste suave y te fuiste a dormir, mañana seria un día realmente agotador-

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

Te despertarse muy temprano para poder ir al parque a la reunión con Dino antes de que Tsuna despertara, aunque la tal reunión era a las 04:00 pm, era mejor evadir por ahora tantas preguntas. Te sentaste en el columpio decidida a esperar desde las 06:00 de la mañana hasta la hora acordada, cuando una silueta te hizo una tenue sombra.

-¿Hayato?... kun… -dijiste suave algo sorprendida, miraste al suelo afligida-

-… -se quedo mirándote por un rato, luego suspiro y se sentó en el otro columpio-

Paso un largo tiempo, de las 06:00 pasó a las 09:00, luego rompió el silencio.

-¿Me dirás quien eres en realidad? –dijo el mientras sacaba un cigarro-

No te exaltaste a esa pregunta tan directa, ya lo venias venir, Hayato no era tonto y ya se había dado cuenta de tu comportamiento extraño los últimos días.

-Se me hacia raro que conocieras a todos… y preferiblemente a los guardianes… -exhalo el humo- por un momento tuve miedo de que fueras algo peligroso para el Decimo…

Dirigiste tu rostro sorprendida hacia él.

-¿Miedo?...-por alguna razón esa simple frase te lleno de calor- ¿Por qué?...

-Como explicarlo… -dijo el mirando el piso luego te miro serio- me dio miedo el que… para proteger al Decimo hubiera sido necesario lastimarte…

-Hayato… -susurraste y le sonreíste, tus ojos se pusieron algo llorosos- perdóname… yo… en realidad… no es coincidencia que conozca a todos… nuestro encuentro no fue casualidad… -miraste el suelo llorando, viste como la arena se mojaba suavemente, pero se volvió a secar como si no pasara nada- y-yo soy de Varia… vine acá para… pelear con Kyoya… para ganar respeto y orgullo… pero no quería hacerles nada a ustedes lo digo en serio… -levantaste tu rostro, y viste el rostro de Hayato sorprendido, exaltado, pero pronto frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes-

-¿Nos mentiste a todos? –Dijo mientras el cigarro de su boca se caía al suelo, luego se levanto y lo piso con furia-

Apretaste tus labios y comenzaste a calmar tu llanto aunque las lágrimas fluían de igual manera.

-No…-aclaraste tu garganta y tu llanto ceso- aunque mi misión no era involucrarme con ustedes tan sentimentalmente… yo de verdad no pude evitar… yo los aprecio mucho… nunca les haría daño… -miraste su perfil, estaba furioso, pero por un momento algo triste-

-Ya… -dijo el suave, luego te miro con rabia, te levanto fuertemente de un brazo-

-Due... –intentaste completar la frase, pero al verlo tus lágrimas salieron nuevamente-

-Yo confié en ti. –dijo secante mirándote fijo, pudiste divisar furia, odio hacia tu persona-

-P-pero… -él te abrazo, y luego te tiro, caíste al suelo y le miraste confundida-

-Espero que no te aparezcas de nuevo por la casa del Decimo –susurro de espaldas- no creo querer ver tu rostro de nuevo –se fue a paso rápido, dejándote atrás-

Miraste la pequeña marca que estaba en tu brazo cuando te levanto, te levantaste y pensaste en seguirlo.

-¿Por qué tanto interés? –Sonreíste triste y sentiste un fuerte dolor- tenía miedo de que esto sucediera… -susurraste y miraste el cielo en todo su resplandor- aun no es hora… -miraste tu reloj, siendo las 09:25, te levantaste y sonreíste decidida- iré a… hablar con todos.

Y fuiste a cada una de las casas, primero fuiste a ver a Takeshi, el sonriente te recibió pero preferiste hablar en el umbral, le contaste todo y el asintió en todo en silencio.

-Ya veo… -dijo el con un semblante serio-

-Lo siento mucho –hiciste una reverencia y saliste corriendo antes de que se comportara igual que Hayato, te sentías adolorida y no querías sentir de nuevo aquella amarga sensación-

-¡E-espera! –dijo el estirando su mano en vano, te vio irte y suspiro- ¿debiste haber sufrido mucho no?... –pronuncio mirando el suelo-

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

Corriste hacia la casa de los Sasagawa, te recibió Kyoko y le pediste que llamara a su hermano. El llego gritando mientras te daba unos golpes que evidentemente esquivaste, luego le contaste todo y quedo algo atónito, pero la relación no cambio en nada.

-¡No tienes de que preocuparte! ¡Al extremo! No creo que Sawada se enoje –dijo el sonriente-

-Gracias… -te sorprendió el que no haya reaccionado mal, solo te alivio y te subió los ánimos- ¡gracias! –Te fuiste en busca del otro guardián-

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

Pensaste en ir donde Lambo, pero él era un niño inocente, no tenía nada que ver y es mas no le interesaba mucho de donde venias así que lo omitiste, por lo que fuiste directo a Kokuyo-land. Aun pensabas en que hacer, ¿cómo reaccionara Chrome ante esto? Al llegar entraste, no había nadie quizás Chikusa y Ken fueron de compras, por lo que no te preocupo mucho, viste el desastre y los pequeños montones de basura en algunos rincones.

-Kufufu~… -sentiste una risa, suave pero burlona, por lo que rápidamente giraste- ¿Chrome?... –divisaste una figura con peinado de piña, pero era más alta que Chrome-

-No, Chrome no está por ahora kufufu –volvió a reír-

* * *

><p>¡Jajajaja! me gusta dejar los capítulos mal xD esto es poco considerado perdón uwu...<p>

Como siempre cualquier critica, sugerencia u opinión siempre es bienvenida owo

Nos vemos ~ si desean déjenme un **Review** :3 gracias~


End file.
